True Blue Love
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: Ashli Smurf runs away from the Smurf Village until Hefty finds her. And her love for him is revealed with a twist. Disclaimer: Ashli Smurf belongs to me. Hefty and the Smurfs belong to Pierre Culliford a.k.a. Peyo.


**Ashli:** I can't...I just can't!

**Hefty:** What?

**Ashli:** I can never go back! I can never be part of your people. I can never be part of who I really am! I'm not capable of being a smurf!

**Hefty:** But Ashli, just because you were once a human being, doesn't mean you can't live among us. Papa Smurf said you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. He just can't change you back after being a smurf for so long. Even if he did, you'll age quickly to your current human age! You'll smurf!

**Ashli:** I don't care! I wish I had never lived!

**Hefty:** Don't you ever say that!

**Ashli:** Well, the other smurfs don't even want me around anymore! They think I'm a bad influence and cause too much trouble. More trouble than Brainy can with his constant babbling!

**Hefty:** That's why some of us came out here looking for you! We care about you, Ashli. The smurflings miss you so much. They've felt terrible that you been feeling unsmurfy for the last 2 weeks. Even Baby!

**Ashli:** The smurflings and Baby have nothing to do with this.

**Hefty:** But they care and love you very much.

**Ashli:** (angrily) And what about the others, huh? It doesn't seem like they care at all!

**Hefty:** Handy feels really guilty for what he said to you. So does Smurfette.

**Ashli:** Pffft! Knowing her, I bet she'll just talk more crap behind my back! That's why I never had any female friends in my human years! And as for Handy, he can just shove that pencil of his right up his-

**Hefty:** You watch your smurf! That's where you smurf the line!

**Ashli:** What did I do?

**Hefty:** The way you're always treating me every time I'm around. You constantly tease and make a mockery of things that are very hurtful to me.

**Ashli:** Well, you do too.

**Hefty:** That's because you started it!

**Ashli:** And that's why I can't stand you! You're such a stubborn smurf! You make me so mad, I just wanna...!

The dark-haired smurfette formed a fist, wanting to make a strike at the smurf she was facing right now. But she backed down and looked upon him with apprehension.

**Hefty:** Oh! I see how this is...You're too scared to even smurf me in the face! You don't have the guts to lay a finger on me even if I trigger my biggest remarks about you! You can't face the facts that you think you're better than I am...But you're wrong. If you think you **ARE** that tough, why don't you smurf it to me, right here!

As Hefty pointed to his face for Ashli to punch him, she felt so much anger and intention throughout her body. Her body began to shake as she stood there, staring down at the muscled smurf waiting for her to hit him.

**Hefty:** Well? I'm waiting.

Ashli still shook as she again carefully formed a fist in her hand. Her heart began to race as her blood began to rise even more. The heart-tattooed smurf just stared her down, waiting for her to make a move. Ashli's nerves began to lose control and her breath quickened. She started to pant and sweat with fear as her hand formed into a fist started feeling numb. Her eyes then started to well up with water.

After all that waiting, she dropped to her knees. She couldn't bare to try to hit him. Even the one she was facing now, she could never console her real feelings for him. Hot tears came streaming down her cheeks as Hefty looked down upon the helpless smurfette. He watched her shame flow through her while down on her knees, as she cried for mercy.

**Hefty:** Heh. That's what I figured from somesmurf like you. Not even a finger like I said.

Ashli didn't say anything, but stayed on the ground burying her face full of tears in her blue palms.

**Hefty:** You're not so tough...You can never out beat Hefty Smurf. I'm the best everysmurf's got! Simply pathetic... You're so pathetic; you're just as weak as Weakling Smurf.

The long black-haired smurfette sniffled and wept until she was about to break a word.

**Hefty:** What's that? I can't hear you. Speak up!

**Ashli:** (broken up voice) I'm...I'm sorry... I... I-I can never hurt you. I... I...can never stay mad at you. Y-y-you're not all those things I have said about you. Inside...I never really meant all those things. To me...y-you're...you're so _special._

Hefty's expression on his face begins to soften as he looked surprised.

**Hefty:** Wh-what? What are you saying?

The smurfette let her hands down as she tried to get up. She kept slipping, but then the muscle-bound smurf helped her out. Tears still fell upon her face as she looked up at the smurf.

**Ashli:** Every night, when everyone is asleep, I can never stop thinking about you. The way you move, the way you talk, heck, even the way you look. When you first found me and brought me to your village, I felt as if I have finally found you guys. For over 80 years being a smurf and searching overseas for months, I felt I was finally home. I didn't even want to become human again seeing how nice all of you were to me. And you... as to the reason why I've been acting so harshly to you... And to why I always teased you, is because I...

**Hefty:** What?

**Ashli:** I...I...

**Hefty:** Please, tell me!

He held on to her arms all in worry. It was now or never for the daring feminine fatal. She was now in his grasp. And she had to tell him the truth here, and now.

**Ashli:** (choked up) I can never stay mad at you because...I really like you. Not only just that...

**Hefty:** (soft toned) Ashli...?

**Ashli:** _...I love you._

Ashli's heart jumped, but still felt more pain and guilt within for what else she had to say. Hefty was very surprised hearing all of this from her. His heart too began to jump.

**Hefty:** Ashli...Why didn't you just tell me this sooner?

**Ashli:** Because I was scared to think that you liked Smurfette over me.

More tears drizzled as she continued. And Hefty was shocked.

**Ashli:** I was afraid... that if I had told you..., you would say that you love Smurfette. I could never deny my heart being broken if I told you straight from there. I figured you wouldn't love me back. But now of all the trouble I caused you I... (choked up) I feel now that you hate me! I'm sorry!** I'M SO SORRY!**

She turned her head away and began to cry again. Hefty had let go of one of her arms as he reached for her face. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned her head towards him.

**Hefty:** I...I am sorry too. Please, don't cry anymore. I don't hate you. I can never hate you.

He wiped the rest of her tears from her cheek. Then he held her closer, allowing her head to rest upon his broad chest. Hefty exhaled slightly while his heart felt more relaxed to every beat Ashli was listening to. Then he spoke.

**Hefty:** I did love her. Everysmurf did since she was the only female until Sassette came along. And then Nanny. Heck, there are some smurfs that still love her, but some smurfs love for her died down. Handy's heart now belongs to a mermaid named Marina. He misses her terribly; he can never stop thinking of her. I know 'cause he smurfs about it to me every now and then. And then you came along. You're...you're like the spinning image of Smurfette, but there's more to you I can't even describe. When I first found you unconscious that day by the shore, I thought you were the most smurfiest smurf I ever smurfed. I never knew there would be another smurfette like you, but you're more than just a pretty face. I don't care if you were once human. I like you just the way you are.

The little smurfette's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

**Ashli:** Hefty...do you really mean all this?

Hefty let out a heavy sigh as he held the dark-haired smurfette tighter. A slight smile appeared as he replied.

**Hefty:** Yes. To tell you the truth...you're really beautiful. Smurfette may be, but you... you are more beautiful than any other smurf. Don't you forget that.

Ashli's eyes began to glisten, hearing everything the strongman smurf had said.

**Ashli:** No man in my human years has ever said anything like this to me before.

Hefty smiled down at her as he embraced her tighter. Ashli began to feel light-headed from his last grip, she nearly lost her breath.

**Hefty:** Oh! I'm sorry!

He loosened his grip while Ashli caught her breath. She looked back up at him and began to smile.

**Ashli:** You're so strong, you take my breath away.

All Hefty could do was blush with a smile and a chuckle.

**Ashli:** That's the thing I like most about you too. I heard you were strong. But I never knew you were that strong.

**Hefty:** I bet you also admire my muscles?

Ashli blushed and giggled.

**Ashli:** Yes.

Hefty then flexed out an arm for her, showing off his best physique. She gently pressed her fingertips on his flexing, bulging, bicep. Letting her hand feel every power within the strong smurf, she let out a sigh as she moved her hand to his. The muscular smurf took hold of the dark-haired smurfette's hand. Then they looked deep into each other's eyes for a good while. They both can listen to the soothing rhythm of their hearts. Hefty then let go of Ashli's hand and held her very close. Ashli pressed her hands against his chest, getting closer to her admired smurf. Both their breaths quickened as their hearts started racing faster. And without noticing, Hefty claimed Ashli's mouth with his with a long waited kiss. Ashli's cheeks began to blush as she accepted the kiss, exploring his mouth with more passion. The kiss lasted for more than a minute. Ashli waited for so long for this moment to have finally arrived. So did Hefty.

Afterwards, they broke their kiss, gasping and panting heavily. Both their hearts were still racing. Ashli gave Hefty another kiss, only a short quick one. Hefty took the last of his breath and looked down at his beloved smurfette.

**Hefty:** (breathing deeply) So...will you stay?

**Ashli:** (whispers) For you, anything...

He smiled happily as he held her in his arms.

**Hefty:** _I love you..._

**Ashli:** _And I love you..._

Then they both continued on with another never-ending kiss of passion.

The End.


End file.
